Inseparable
by rampant-gumdramon
Summary: Taiki and Tagiru have been dating for five months, since Taiki left to study abroad. With the semester nearing it's end, he prepares to travel back home just in time for Tagiru's birthday. But when things don't go as planned, tragedy strikes. Tagiru is hurt and betrayed by someone he thought he could trust, and only Taiki can pick up the pieces. Rated M for sexual assault.


**(A/N: Okay guys, this is a request fic for a friend of mine on the site, Hibiki Rose, who is also a TaikiTagi fan. YAYY! I'm not the only one! This first chapter is intended to be really sweet, but the next chapter will contain some pretty M-rated content, including sexual assault and implied rape. If that upsets or offends you, then PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. I know some people have a problem with that stuff, and I've seen on other people's fics where reviewers were really hard on them for even including that in their story. However, it is necessary to the plot, so please be nice. I'm nervous enough to write it as is. That out of the way, this first chapter is mainly meant to give a little insight into Taiki and Tagiru's relationship status and to break your heart a little bit. Enjoy having your heart broken !)**

Taiki groaned as he was awakened from his sleep at 1 a.m. for the fourth night in a row by his ringing cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D.

Tagiru..

Why had he even checked? Of course it was Tagiru. It was always Tagiru. That was why he continued leaving his phone on ring each night, rather than switching it to silent. A smile made its way to his lips.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Taiki-san!" Tagiru said excitedly through the phone.

Taiki felt tears in his eyes at the sound of the younger boy's voice.

It had been five months since he'd moved away to study abroad. Three weeks since Tagiru had surprised him with a visit to his apartment. The visit had made him so happy at the time. He and Tagiru had taken their relationship to a whole new level that night. The memory of it made his heart race. Unfortunately, the visit had only lasted that night and the next day, before Tagiru had had to head back to Japan in order to get back in time for school the next day.

Seeing Tagiru go after having been separated from him for so long had made Taiki feel more torn than ever. These two semesters abroad were supposed to be his best shot at a great future. But for the last three weeks, all he'd been able to do was ask himself if maybe being back in Japan with Tagiru was a better shot?

"Tagiru," he murmured into the phone. "How was school today?" He covered the phone as an involuntary yawn snuck up on him. Tagiru never realized how late it was here when he called. In Japan, he had only been home from school for about an hour. Taiki didn't mind though. He'd rather talk to Tagiru than sleep any night.

"It was great!" Tagiru said. "Well, Yuu kind of pissed me off, but that's like every day, ya know?"

"Of course," Taiki said, smiling, not bothering to mention that Yuu had texted him earlier fussing about the same thing. "What did you guys fight about today?"

"It was so stupid," Tagiru growled.

"Oh, I assumed that," Taiki said, grinning. "But what was the problem?"

"Yuu accused me of letting the other team score at our game last night," Tagiru explained. "He said that I made a stupid move and made it an easy shot for them."

"Did you?" Taiki asked, already knowing the answer.

"Taiki-san," Tagiru said in a condescending tone. "Would I ever do something like that?"

Taiki pulled his phone away from his ear and gave it a scrutinizing stare, wishing more than ever that Tagiru could see him through the phone. Putting it back to his ear, he answered. "Tagiru, don't forget Yuu is captain of the team now. I know you two have your differences, but you have to at least trust and respect him as your leader in the games."

"I do, Taiki-san," Tagiru mumbled.

There was a long moment of silence, and Taiki almost felt guilty for scolding Tagiru. Though they had a healthy relationship, for some reason Taiki had a constant nagging fear that someone might someday try to take his place in Tagiru's heart. He didn't want to make the mission any easier for that person.

Before he could stop himself, Taiki murmured the words he hated saying out loud. "I miss you." As he said them, he felt the metaphorical knife in his heart being twisted.

"I miss you too," Tagiru's sweet voice replied, wavering a bit.

"Don't cry," Taiki said, doing his best to be soothing despite the circumstances. Out of habit, he lifted his hand, ready to wrap it around Tagiru's shoulders, though instantly frustrated, he dropped it again. Why did they have to be so far away from each other?! Why him and Tagiru? They had a good, healthy relationship, dammit! They could easily make a life together back in Japan, had Taiki had the option of staying there. Unfortunately, these classes were all but mandatory for him to graduate. The only thing their relationship lacked was close proximity. Why? Why had God dealt_ them_ this card? Why not someone else? If not for this, everything would be perfect.

Taiki sighed, pulling himself together. "I'll be home in two weeks anyway. The day of your birthday party. And then for two and a half months after that."

"_Maybe_, in time for my party" Tagiru reminded him. "Have you got your schedule for next semester worked out yet?"

"Yep," Taiki answered, suddenly feeling more upbeat. "Everything's set. In two weeks, I'll pick you up in my arms and carry you to my bedroom for your birthday present."

"My birthday present is in your bedroom?" Tagiru asked, excitedly. "Taiki-san, you shouldn't have told me that. I'm going to your house tomorrow to try to find it!"

Taiki blinked a couple of times as he tried to clear his head. "N-no, Tagiru. That's not what I meant."

"I bet your mom knows where it is," Tagiru said, sounding entirely too fixated. "I'm going to ask her. I'll just tell her that you told me my birthday present would be in your bedroom."

"N-no!" Taiki said. "Tagiru, don't tell my mom that! Look –" He sighed, trying to calm himself. "What I meant was that I was going to give you a different kind of gift."

There was silence from the phone, and Taiki assumed Tagiru was trying to process this information.

"In my _bedroom_," he repeated.

Still more silence.

Taiki ran a hand through his hair. "There's nothing physically in my bedroom for you, Tagiru," he explained. "What I meant was-"

"With all due respect, Taiki-san," Tagiru interrupted. "I'd rather just have sex."

Taiki sighed. "Sounds good to me."

"Cool," Tagiru sounded dazed as he spoke.

Taiki assumed he was anticipating that night.

"I do have an actual gift for you too, of course," Taiki said.

"Oooh, what is it?!" Tagiru asked, excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Taiki said, grinning.

"No fair!" Tagiru whined. "I bet you told Yuu what it is."

"Of course, I did," Taiki said. "Yuu helped me pick it out. But don't bother asking him what it is. I may cave easily when you say 'pretty please', but Yuu has a little more will power than I do when it comes to you. He'll never tell."

"I'm still gonna try," Tagiru said, single-mindedly.

"Of course you are," Taiki said, his heart warmed by the stubbornness that his Tagiru still emitted. Seeing that Tagiru wasn't changing over time was one of the few things that comforted him now. "Anyway, you should probably get started on your homework, and I should probably get back to sleep."

"Did I wake you up?!" Tagiru asked, sounding sincerely apologetic.

"It's no problem," Taiki said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't want to miss any opportunity to hear your voice."

"Taiki-san," Tagiru said, his voice wavering again.

"Don't cry," Taiki said for the second time that night. "Maybe you should hang out with Yuu tonight. Play some games, watch a movie, something to keep you from being lonely."

"Okay," Tagiru agreed, his tone still sad. "And I'll apologize to him for my mistake in the game. And for arguing with him over it."

"That's my Tagiru," Taiki said adoringly.

"Goodnight, Taiki-san," Tagiru said.

"Good… afternoon, Tagiru," Taiki replied, in an attempt to lighten the other's spirits. It was afternoon in Japan after all.

Taiki prepared to hang up, but decided against it when he heard Tagiru's quick, uneven breaths through the phone.

"I-" Tagiru started.

Taiki clung eagerly to his phone, heart speeding up as he awaited what Tagiru had to say. He had a pretty strong feeling of what it might be, but would Tagiru really be ready to say that? Those words meant a great deal to both of them. He felt his own breathing quicken as he waited for what seemed to be forever before hearing Tagiru speak again.

"I l-love you," the sweet, precious voice confided.

Taiki's heart jolted as tears that hadn't existed half a second ago streamed down his face.

"I love you too," he said. He hung up the phone and laid back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and smiling bigger than he had in three weeks. No way was he getting any sleep tonight.

**(A/N: Awww, Taiki-san! The night that Tagiru visited Taiki is a reference to chapter four of Hibiki's drabble series Flight of Our Love. She's an amazing writer. Check her out if you haven't! Also, for anyone who's concerned over who the assaulter will be, it's going to be an OC. Not a character from the actual series. And there won't be anything too graphic. Please review!)**


End file.
